Report 247
Report #247 Skillset: Shadowbeat Skill: Shadowpulse Org: Harbingers Status: Completed Sept 2009 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 approved. Problem: Shadowbeat is fairly middle-stanza-heavy, with a skill (shadowpulse) that builds off a skill on the same tier (bloodycaps). Pretty much limits the mid stanza options a great amount if you want to effectively use them. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Move shadowpulse to high stanza (7-9) 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Swap Widowsmercy and Shadowpulse, moving mercy to mid (5-7) and pulse to high (7-9) Player Comments: ---on 9/11 @ 14:05 writes: I'm not sure about this. It seems to me the current structure was intentional to limit the set up you can have at any one time. More of a do you want to hinder enemies, buff allies or increase damage and less of getting the best parts of everything at once. Also, with the ease of changing the powers imbued in a song it shouldn't be much of an issue to change things on they fly as needed. ---on 9/11 @ 20:15 writes: I'm not quite sure what your motives are, but each of the other specs can do just that. Not to mention Shadowpulse doesn't paralyze from one tick of songs, so it takes at least two with no clotting or chevril to "hinder." Even in your own spec, there is an easy line of buff/hurt/hinder, same for Wilderrane and even the agreed-upon hurting Starhymn. Shadowbeat was chosen as the only spec to receive this qualification? Really? The songs it works with are either on demand (crowcaw) or in the same stanza. Simple problem, simple fix. ---on 9/12 @ 02:07 writes: I don't know why you think shadowbeat is being singled out. In necroscream despairweb/torturesong - low stanza, sickeningplague/carillonknell - mid stanza, ---on 9/12 @ 02:08 writes: (continued from above) blackdeath/wrathfulcanticle - high stanza. That you have two complementary songs in a single stanza does not seem unbalanced from my point of view ---on 9/12 @ 05:55 writes: Are you selecting two random skills each time or something? It's not that they are complimentary, one literally feeds off the other or external sources of bleeding. Your first example? Neither works for the other, they are just both off entangles. Second I'll give you, but it also comes from a stanza where nothing else makes that big of a difference. Running sick/knell/engine over sob/demon should be a nobrainer. Third? Death and canticle serve different purposes. One builds off sick by making those afflictions hard to cure and possibly giving them back, the other adds new afflictions based on the plague afflictions present. All of which can be added by external plague sources. I'm still curious as to what motivates your objections aside from personal reasons. You have yet to state an actual balance reason. List examples of how having caps/pulse/heart up at the same time produces some sort of ultimate overpowered combo, please. I'm waiting for a balance concern rather than some strange pondering of stanza assignment based on cursory glances at a skillset. Show some math, anything to support other than "You think it looks like one should buff or hurt not both." ---on 9/12 @ 17:19 writes: I'm not going to get sucked into the next chapter of envoy wars especially since you went aggro right out the gate. I respectfully disagree with the necessity of taking shadowpulse and bloodycaps from the same stanza and I'm leaving it at that. ---on 9/12 @ 17:28 writes: I'm only "aggro" because you refuse to support your claim with any sort of substantial evidence like "math" or "logic", just "opinion." ---on 9/12 @ 17:52 writes: Sounds reasonable to me, not a big deal in the long run ---on 9/15 @ 02:48 writes: Agree with Sidd. It's not really a big deal, so it sounds fine